R D Sora
by LovelyHancock16
Summary: La hija de Zoro y Robin es secuestrada por los marines, entonces los mugiwaras comienzan una nueva aventura para rescatar a Sora su pequeña nakama. Los años pasan y siguen sin tener rastros de ella, y en un inesperado suceso una adolescente se une a su busqueda.
1. Chapter 1

No habían conocido el verdadero dolor hasta ese momento.

Dos años de entrenamiento parecían haber sido en vano si no podían proteger a la persona que más amaban.

¿Por qué esos marines tenian que haberse metido con una criatura inocente, que aun no conocia las atrocidades del mundo?

¿Por qué una bebe de apenas 3 días podría significar una amenaza para el gobierno?

Esas preguntas eran fáciles de contestar. En primer lugar, porque las personas crueles no tienen piedad. Y en segundo lugar, porque esa bebe era hija de Roronoa Zoro y de Nico Robin, dos "demonios".

Ahora los mugiwaras comienzan una nueva aventura para recuperar a su pequeña nakama.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La serie de One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo cree esta historia con el fin de divertirme así que obviamente no gano nada con esto. POR MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS DE ONE PIECE ONEGAI!

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Aunque sonara poco profesional, durante su entrenamiento Zoro había hecho algo más que volverse fuerte. Simplemente le costaba pensar en la idea de que todos sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia una de sus nakamas, no se refería a la bruja manipuladora sino a algo mucho peor.

Desde que la conoció supo que aquella mujer no le traería nada bueno. Con el suceso de Enies Lobby aprendió a confiar en ella…pero esto ya era demasiado. Se suponía que debía poner todas sus energías en volverse el mejor, pero en lugar de eso estaba pensando en Nico Robin.

¿Cuando empezaron estos pensamientos? Neh, mejor tomaría una siesta.

\- el reencuentro-

Había llegado el tan esperado reencuentro. Por fin vería a sus nakamas y comprobaría el resultado de dos largos años de entrenamiento.

Zoro se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría cuando viera a su nakama Robin, estaba claro que no podía permitirse sucumbir a los encantos de la mujer. Pero cuando por fin la vio, quedo claro para el espadachín que todos sus intentos por disimular serían un fracaso.

La arqueóloga se veía completamente diferente. Su cabello era más largo, sus rasgos eran más afilados, su piel ahora tenía un tono pálido y había cierta parte de su cuerpo que definitivamente había cambiado (Zoro agradecía en estos momentos no ser un completo pervertido como el cocinero). Pero si algo podía destacar era que los ojos de la mujer seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. **Eso sonó muy cursi…** pensó Zoro avergonzado de si mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La serie de One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo hago este fic por diversión.

El espadachín fue recibido por el resto de sus nakamas. Nunca lo admitiría pero, incluso se había alegrado de ver al cocinero (aunque eso no evito que volvieran a pelear como siempre). De alguna manera sabía que ahora las cosas serían mejor.

En la cena todo estaba igual que siempre. Luffy robaba comida del plato de Usopp, Nami se enfadaba con él. Sanji atendía con corazones en los ojos a sus "ladies", pero lo que no era común era el hecho de que el peliverde observaba con enfado como el cocinero revoloteaba alrededor de la arqueóloga. No podía tolerar esto por lo que se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿Zoro?-preguntó desconcertado Luffy.

\- Iré a tomar un poco de aire capitán…el ambiente está un poco pesado.

-¿Puedo quedarme con tu comida?

-Haz lo que quieras con ella.-respondió el espadachín mientras Usopp le reprochaba a Luffy.

Una vez afuera se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, el único lugar donde podía pensar bien.

Por qué se sentía así. Nunca antes le había molestado que Sanji coqueteara con la mujer, por qué ahora sí. Seguramente debía haber algo malo con él, porque de otra forma no se explicaba lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la causa de sus problemas.

-Buenas noches espadachín.-dijo "aquella voz" a espaldas de él.

Zoro sabía de quien se trataba pero aún así decidió ignorarla, y al parecer ella no se sorprendió por esto por lo que se sentó a su lado.

-La luna se ve bella hoy no es cierto…Zoro.-dijo mirando al cielo a través de las ventanas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, mujer?- dijo al notar el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Solo quería estar un rato contigo Zoro, sabes en estos dos años los he extrañado a todos aunque sin dudas al que más he extrañado es a ti.-dijo Robin mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lo cual puso nervioso al joven.

-¿Por qué habrías de extrañarme a mí?

-Mmm… no lo sé.

-eh…esto es raro, Nico Robin no sabiendo algo.-preguntó con sorna.

-Creo que cuando se trata de ti, no hay respuestas…eres un misterio espadachín.-respondió con un tono seductor.

-Si…bueno…tampoco las tendrás maldita mujer.- el espadachín no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera un fuerte sonrojo.

-Fufufufu, te vez bien con esos colores en la cara.

El espadachín puso mala cara ante este comentario, la mujer se estaba burlando de su pequeño momento de debilidad pero no volvería a pasar. Al parecer la arqueóloga quería seguir torturándolo, porque recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Pe-pero ¿qué crees que haces?- Zoro no estaba preparado para este arrebato por parte de la mujer, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que su nakama haría a continuación.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La serie de One Piece no me pertenece (sino Zoro ya sería mío), todos los derechos le corresponden a Eiichiro Oda.

Ni siquiera con horas de meditación podría olvidar "aquello". Estuvo despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que había sucedido, una sensación cálida aun permanecía en sus labios.

-Flashback-

Después de que la mujer apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, todo sucedió muy rápido. Robin movió un poco su cabeza de manera que sus ojos quedaron enfrentados y cuando el espadachín estaba a punto de preguntar por qué lo estaba mirando de esa forma, la arqueóloga lo besó.

Los labios de la mujer se sentían suaves, pero lamentablemente Zoro no pudo reaccionar en ese momento, solo mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y cuando se separaron por la falta de aire su nakama se retiro del gimnasio sin dar ninguna explicación. Mientras tanto el joven aún se encontraba impactado.

 _ **Su primer beso…**_ y había actuado de una manera tan estúpida, tan débil…tan impropia de él.

Ahora cómo podría volver a mirar a la cara a la mujer.

-Fin de Flashback-

Había sido un beso corto, casi un rose, una caricia; pero había sido suficiente como para dejarlo trastornado. Ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar.

 _ **Mujer…**_ Por qué tenía que insistir en complicarle la vida. Desde aquel día en que la conoció la arqueóloga había intentado seducirlo, aunque no había tenido éxito en eso. Pero por qué ahora se sentía así de extraño.

Si, lo admitía. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, era inteligente y fuerte. Fácilmente podría ser su tipo de chica. Pero Zoro no podía permitirse caer en esas tonterías del romance, no cuando aún debía cumplir su sueño. Debía resistir si quería ser el mejor, no podía olvidar su promesa.

El resto de la tarde se paso con tranquilidad, casi, ya que Luffy había vuelto a caer al mar y Zoro tuvo que ir a rescatarlo…otra vez.

Llegando a la noche, el espadachín ya no pudo evitar encontrarse con el resto de sus nakamas. Después de todo si se saltaba otra comida los demás comenzarían a pensar que había un problema con él.

Mientras cenaban, Zoro comienza a sentir como una mano se posa sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa. En un primer momento no supo de donde había salido ese brazo pero, a juzgar el hecho de que no había un cuerpo junto a él…supo que pertenecía a la persona que en frente estaba sonriéndole.

No pudo evitar avergonzarse por esto y mirarla con mala cara. Cuando terminaría con esto.

Cuando termino la cena Zoro se dirigió otra vez al gimnasio. A pesar de poner todas sus energías en no sucumbir, la mujer siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. Y hablando de Roma…que siempre parece aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos...

-Buenas noches espadachín.-y ahí empezaba otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No voy a mentirte espadachín…me siento un tanto confundida por lo que sucedió ayer.

Silencio.

-Se muchas cosas, pero lo que nunca supe hacer fue relacionarme con otras personas…tenía el miedo de que me traicionaran, y la mayoría lo han hecho.-comenzó a relatar mientras una tristeza se sumía en su mirada.-Aunque todo fue diferente cuando los conocí a ustedes, de alguna manera sabía que las cosas serían diferentes…pero a pesar de todo hay veces en las que aún me siento como si no encajara.

-¿Y con eso qué?

-El punto es que con la única persona con la que no me siento extraña es contigo.

Y el mundo se paró para Zoro con esa confesión. Pero…

-Escucha, no sé qué es lo que sientes por mí, pero olvídate de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que, en este momento, no podría funcionar nada entre nosotros.-dijo con voz firme.-Yo aún tengo un sueño y una promesa por cumplir y no puedo permitirme distracciones ahora.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, más largo que el anterior.

-Entiendo…yo, lamento haberte molestado espadachín.-dijo antes de marcharse.

En ese momento sintió un dolor que no era causado por ninguna herida. Pero había hecho lo correcto, eso lo sabía.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Thousand Sunny, una lagrima se resbalaba por la mejilla de Robin.


End file.
